willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Baddy2004/My translation to the Crazy Witch's prophecy
50 years of burning has made fire into what it is today. For just as long, darkness has been dark. If these two would collide one of them would go away, and even though one is still left it would be better than a stack of cookies. If this fails, our only hope is useless potions and half pigeons. 50 years of burning has made fire into what it is today. It may mean something related to The Nether and Decay. Those two is related to fire, and these may be what it is. For just as long, darkness has been dark. Darkness may meen the moon, and dark may mean The End, Endermaster and Endaria. If these two would collide... It means, if the two masters clash with each other, a big fight will hapen, and it may result in two things... ...one of them will go away,... It may mean that if the Endermaster wins, Decay dies and the Nether is lost, destroying the items related to it, and may mean that because Eye of Enders are related to the End, they are destroyed and the End will lose connection to the Overworld, trapping Endaria in the End. But if Endermaster loses, it may mean the world is thrown into great unbalancing and then everything becomes set on fire. So that means that if one of the rulers are destroyed, their worlds are destroyed and also destroying related items. ...and even one is still left, it would be better than a stack of cookies. It means that what happens after the battle will be like some Minecraft years after it, and the stack of cookies remains to hope. The other part also means that only one ruler = only two worlds. If this fails, our only hope is useless potions and half pigeons. It means, if both leaders are destroyed, the world is in extreme unbalance and may also destroy the Overworld. It means that the only hope to stop it is witches who has lost their power, and all shapeshifters. Time to strip it! The Nether had been evolving last 50 years, evolving Decay. To the same extent, the End and Endermaster is also evolving in the 50 years. If the 2 leaders fight, one world is destroyed, and Endermaster's plan fails, and over time, hope to restore both worlds is lost. But, if the leaders all die, the only hope is witches and shapeshifters. The Nether had been evolving last 50 years, evolving Decay. The Nether is improved over time. To the same extent, the End and Enermaster is also evolving in the 50 years. The End is also improving over time. If the two leaders fight, one world is destroyed and Endermaster's plan fails,... It means that if both leaders fight, a world is destroyed, destroying related items, eventually making Endermaster's plan fail. ...and over time, hope to restore both worlds is lost. It happens because none of the worlds can be restored. If the Endermaster wins, the End and the Nether cannot be restored. But, if Decay wins, the Overworld and the End cannot be restored. ...But, if the leaders all die, the only hope is witches and shapeshifters. Witches cannot be used, leading them to become useless potions. Shapeshifters can transform into anything, leading them to become half pigeons. If they team up, they can eventually restore the world, but it is hard because Ender Portals are becoming rare and no-one wants to build the structure of the Nether Portal, which makes it forgotten. So this may mean... The rebels must risk helping the Endermaster destroy Decay to eventually trap the two to their worlds, or else, if both are destroyed, the rebels need extreme measures to restore the Nether Portal to only let the portal reopen when everybody are ready. This may have 2 prophecies. Category:Blog posts